New tournament: New allies
by ArtsyOtaku12
Summary: ANOTHER DARK TOURNAMENT! Yusuke and the boys will travel to a new place called Firefly Island, where they will compete for the title of King of Fighters. Old and new faces appear in this story, and who is the man known as Ante? STICK AROUND!


YuYuHakusho New tournament/New allies  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own Yu yu hakusho(Maybe one day it will happen)....I only own my story,  
my characters,and the setting for the tournament.  
Well now that that's done onto the fiction!  
  
"Mr.Ante,"one of the men sitting at the long table said."Momire is now delivering the invitations.""Excellent."Mr.Ante replied."Soon,we shall see who is the greatest fighter in the world."  
EPISODE 1 Momire and the invitations Ningenki Japan.....3:15 P.M.  
The school bell rang,and the students of Sarayski High(They're all in the same school except,Hiei of course) " Wohoo! " Kuwabara said. "Two weeks of no school!Spring break rules!"(yes.they get two weeks) " Two whole weeks of nothing but video games.Yes! " Yusuke said. Suddenly Kurama ran by them. "Hey! What's the rush?! " Yusuke yelled. "MINAMINO-SAMA!!!!!! " A bunch of girls trampled them and chased after Kurama. "Now you know why! " Kurama yelled back at them.The two got up and brushed themselves off.Kuwabara sighed. "Man. Guys like him have all the luck. "he said. "Oh really. You think it's lucky to be chased by a bunch of girls 24/7? " someone asked behind Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped,then turned around to see the red haired yokou behind them. "Well.....I guess not,but you'd get a lot of excercise. " Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Excuse me....but would you three be Yusuke,Kurama,and Kuwabara? " they turned around to see a 6 year old girl with green hair in pigtails and blue eyes. "Yeah,but who the heck are you? " Yusuke asked.(hee hee.This is PG so no bad words) " My name is Momire,and I have soemthing for you. " She snapped her fingers and three invitations appeared in front of them,along with three maps. " What is this? " Kuwabara asked.

"Let me be the first to say 'Congratulations'!You three have been chosen to join a select few other demons to compete in this years Makai/Rekai tournament. "Momire said happily. "Look kid.You're nice and all,but we don't work for Spirit World anymore. " Yusuke said. " I don't work for Spirit World! I work for Ante Tokomore, the founder of the tournament, " she replied. " The winner will be promised his greatest desire will come true. " Kuwabara's eyes widened. " You mean whatever we want this Ante guy will grantit for us? " He asked. Momire nodded. " Sorry. I'm not interested. My family's going on a trip tomorrow. " Kurama said. " Well...I can't allow anyone to say no....If I do then Ante will fire me and kill you and all of your loved ones. " Momire sighed. Kurama agreed,and said he would tell his parents he was staying at a friends house for 2 weeks. " Alrighty! Are you two in? " Momire asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara knodded like crazy. "Ok then!The map shows where a ferry will pick you up to take you to the setting of the tournament. Well, I've got to run. I have more invitations to give out. Bye- bye." a small oar appeared out of nowhere. She hopped onto it and flew off. " Well. This will be interesting. " Kurama sighed. He stuck the invitation in his pocket and walked to his house .

The next day Yusuke walked to Genkai's temple. If he was going to win this tournament he was going to have to get in shape.He hadn't gotten in a fight in a year. His spirit animal, Puu, squeaked behind him. " What's wrong Puu?" Yusuke asked. " Puu!Pu-puuuu!!!!" Puu exclaimed. " Look. I don't speak 'Puu', so you can learn to talk or shut up." Yusuke growled. Puu remained quiet the rest of the way, but very frieghtened.  
" So. You have come for more training I see. " Genkai sighed as Yusuke entered her temple. Yukina, and Hinageshi were sitting at the table with her having dinner. " You bet. Some girl gave me an invite to a tournament starting in a week. " Well, we shall begin training tomorrow. For now sit down and have some dinner."  
  
And so the week went. Yusuke training with Genkai, and Kuwabara training with Kurama. Who shall prevail and become the King of all Fighters? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
To be continued.  
  
All right! Sorry it's so short. I promise the next one will be better! Please R and R.


End file.
